Retour de la déesse de la guerre
by Naheiah
Summary: Découvrez l'histoire de la véritable Athéna ( pourquoi doit-elle se réincarner ? ) et de son retour au Sanctuaire . L'histoire se déroule dans le film 3 : Shinku no Shônen Densetsu ou Abel la légende de l'homme écarlate . Il est fortement conseillé de regarder au moins le début, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre (désolée ' ) .


_Je vous avertie tout de suite, je DETESTE au plus haut point Saori et Seiya mais J'ADORE les chevaliers d'or . Soyez indulgent c'est ma toute première fiction et je doute énormément de mes capacités d'écriture . Assez blablater, place à la fiction . __Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe . J'espère que mon OC ne paraîtra pas comme une Mary-Sue ._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Abel 

Saori, en bonne gosse de riche quelle était, se prélassé sous un des arbres de sont immense jardin tandis quelle discutée avec l'esprit de la déesse de la guerre .

_- Saori, je viens de sentir la présence d'un énorme cosmos tout proche _ .

- Athéna tenta de découvrir de qui il s'agissait . Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'identité de « l'intrus » et murmura :

_- Ne me dit pas que c'est …_

A peine eu telle le temps de prononcer ces parole à l'esprit ( plutôt vide ) de Saori qu'un jeune homme s'approcha de l'héritière des Kidos . Il était grand, avait une peau blanche et portait une toge rouge avec une cape blanche et des épaulette en or représentant une sorte de soleil . Ses yeux et ses chevaux était d'un bleu égale au ciel et il dévisagé la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna d'un regard doux et tendre. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Saori et lui dit d'une voix grave mais empreinte de douceur :

- Athéna, ma chère petite sœur .

- Mais tu es …

- Oui c'est bien moi Athéna . Abel Phoebus, fils de Zeus le dieux des dieux et d'Héra, reine des dieux sur l'olympe

- Ô toi, mon cher frère, le dieu du soleil, Abel .

En prononçant cette phrase, Saori s'agenouilla devant son frère .

Après lui avoir demandé de se relever, il l'a mena devant un groupe de huit personnes agenouillé devant eux . Dans ce groupe ce trouvai les trois Corona Saints d'Abel : Atlas, Bérénice et Jaow et à coté d'eux cinq chevaliers en armure d'or : Saga, le chevaliers des Gémeaux, qui pria sa déesse ( et non Saori ) de lui pardonner ses pêchés ( ce qu'Athéna fit bien évidement ), il y eu en suite Deathmask qui lui aussi s'excusa de son attitude mais avec moins de conviction que Saga, puis se jeta au pied de la jeune réincarnation le chevalier du capricorne qui implora presque Athéna de le punir pour ses actes durant la bataille du sanctuaire et également pour le meurtre d'Aioros . Saori, ne sachant que faire, laissa place à l'esprit d'Athéna qui prit totalement possession de ce corps de chaire afin de pouvoir réconforter Shura de ses tourments en l'entourant de son cosmos bienveillant . Camus et Aphrodite eurent la même attitude que Deathmask, firent de simples excuses que la jeune déesse accepta avec un doux sourire .

Un peu plus tard, après avoir passé la journée ensemble, comme si de rien n'était, avec le frère d'Athéna, Saori, qui avait reprit possession de sont corps afin de pouvoir profiter de cet après midi avec le beau jeune homme, rentra à la résidence Kido accompagné d'Abel, de ses guerriers et des chevaliers d'ors ramener par le dieu du soleil . Elle passa encore quelques instant avec lui avant que l'esprit d'Athéna ne s'impose dans le corps de la jeune bourge qui lui servait de réceptacle .

Elle parla à son frère de sa voix douce et calme :

- Abel, mon cher frère, je me doute des raisons qui t'ont fait venir à moi en ce jour mais j'aimerai tout de même écouter quels sont tes arguments .

- Athéna comprend moi je t'en pris . Je me doit de les punirent de leurs pêchés . Si tu le désire, j'épargnerai même tes chevaliers mais je t'en supplie reviens avec moi sur l'olympe .

Abel enlaça sa sœur en continuant de lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour eux mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix . Athéna caressa les cheveux de son frère et lui dit encore avec douceur, en relevant le visage d'Abel pour mieux le voir :

- Grand frère, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais j'aime aussi la Terre et ses habitants . Je ne peut pas les laisser souffrir sans rien faire

- Athéna, cette punition ne les tuera pas tous . Ce châtiment ne durera que 48 heures et les survivants serons épargnés de la colère des dieux, je t'en fait la promesse . Qu'en pense tu ?

Athéna en discuta avec son hôte et lui demanda son avis sur la question . Bien sur notre cruche de service n'ayant pas compris toute la situation, argumenta d'une manière qui laissa sans voix la déesse de la guerre :

_- Sérieusement Athéna, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veut accepter sa proposition puisqu'il dit que tes chevaliers serons sauvés . Seiya va s'en tirer et tous se finira bien ._

_- Mais enfin Saori pense un peu à toutes ces personnes qui vont mourir enfin !**S'indigna Athéna **_

_- Si elle meurent c'est peut-être qu'elles le méritent tu ne pense pas ?**demanda Saori, toute fière de son argument **_

_- Mais ce sont aussi des innocents qui vont mourir ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Jamais je ne laisserais des enfants, et des innocents mourir sans me battre pour leur bonheur ._

_- Et que nous propose tu ? **Demanda Saori en faisant la moue, vexée que la déesse ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté .**_

_- Jouons la comédie jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à convaincre Abel d'épargné la Terre . Cependant, cela peut durer plusieurs jours _

_- Et en attendant, des gens vont tout de même mourir ma vielle ._

_- Serai-tu stupide Saori ? ( **je ne pense pas que la question se pose**_ )_ Abel ne va pas provoquer un cataclysme si nous sommes encore sur Terre . Il va attendre que nous soyons retournés sur l'olympe pour éradiquer l'humanité ._

_- J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble l'olympe moi ! _ _**Fit Saori toute contente .**_

_- Tu m'exaspère ! Pourquoi suis-je tombée sur une réincarnation comme toi ? **Marmonna t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Saori**_ ._ Je vais lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps sur Terre avec lui dans son sanctuaire s'il le faut ._

C'est sur cette pensé qu'Athéna repris possession du corps de Saori et annonça à son frère, qui avais deviné sans doute que sa sœur et son hôte étaient en pleine discutions, sa décision concernant son offre :

Abel, après y avoir mûrement réfléchit, je pense que tu as raison et donc j'accepte de revenir avec toi si c'est là ton désir mon frère .

Athéna ne pu que sourire plus tendrement encore en voyant le visage de son frère s'illuminer à l'annonce de cette décision mais elle senti également une certaine tristesse qui s'immisça dans son esprit à la pensé qu'elle allait devoir le « trahir » pour sauver la Terre .

Elle aimait son frère et devrait tout de même l'affronter pour épargner les Hommes . Elle rajouta cependant d'une voix calme et posé :

- J'aimerai te demander par contre de rester encore quelques jours avec moi sur Terre avant que tu ne déclenche tous les cataclysme prévus . Je t'en pris accepte cette requête

- Bien sur ma douce Athéna . _**Dit-il tout sourire **_. Nous resterons dans mon sanctuaire avant de rentrer sur l'olympe . Je suis si heureux que tu ai prise cette décision .

- Je suis moi aussi heureuse de pouvoir te retrouver après tout ces siècles, mais tiendra-tu également ta promesse concernant les survivants et mes chevaliers ? Seront-ils épargnés par les dieux ?

- Tant qu'ils ne s'oppose pas à nous, je ne vois rien à y redire .

C'est à ce moment que Seiya et les autres chevaliers de bronzes firent leur apparition devant une Athéna déconcerté par l'attitude trop enfantine du chevaliers de pégase, une Saori au ange de voir son Seiya( rounet ), et un grand-frère sur-protecteur envers sa sœur et les hormones d'adolescents que dégager les quatre bouffons...euh pardon...jeunes gens, qui pouvait donc nuire à la pureté du corps actuel de sa sœur . En effet, Abel avait observé les quatre chevaliers de bronzes et leurs caractères lors de la bataille du sanctuaire et il avait remarqué l'attitude du chevalier de pégase envers la réincarnation de sa petite sœur et réciproquement . Les chevaliers d'ors se déplacèrent de quelques mètre afin que les jeunes bronzes ne les voit pas tout de suite . Enfin les trois guerriers d'Abel restèrent devant leur maître au cas ou ces abrutis...euh pardon...ces jeunes impertinents auraient pour idée d'attaquer le dieu du soleil .

Il s'en suivit une longue discussion entre Athéna ( et non Saori ) et ses chevaliers de bronzes qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation . Il eu un accrochage entre Seiya et les guerriers d'Abel, qui fut vite interrompus par Athéna qui s'empressa d'emmener son frère et ses guerriers loin de ces idiots...Décidément c'est plus fort que moi...ces chevaliers un peu trop impulsif et qui risquaient de tout faire tomber à l'eau .

Après leur départ de la maison Kido, ils se retrouvèrent en un instant dans le sanctuaire d'Abel, qui se trouvait être relativement proche du sanctuaire d'Athéna . La nuit tomba sur la Terre et Athéna en profita pour adresser un message télépathique à tous ses chevaliers d'ors, qu'ils soit au sanctuaire à Athènes ou présent dans le sanctuaire du dieu du soleil :

_« Mes cher chevaliers d'ors _

_Mes plus fidèles guerriers, je doit vous prévenir que mon attitude prochaine n'est qu'illusion qui a pour but de résonner mon frère afin qu'il lève sa sanction sur le monde . Et si cette situation ne peut être résolu de façon pacifique, je me battrai pour cette planète et j'aurai besoins de vous à ce moment précis si cette situation venait à se réalisé, ce que je n'espère pas ._

_Ah oui, j'allai oublier :_

_Si mon hôte Saori venait à mourir, j'aimerai que les chevaliers présent près de moi en ce moment n'attaque pas mon frère et retourne au sanctuaire avec lui . Vous comprendrais, si cela arrive, pourquoi je vous fait cette demande ._

_J'aime la Terre et même si je doit affronter les dieux, je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un essai de la détruire . _

_Sur ce je vous laisse vous reposer car vous aurai besoin de toutes vos forces si une bataille venait à éclater . _

_Bonne nuit mes amis »_

Lorsqu'elle coupa le message télépathique, elle sentit le cosmos de ses chevaliers d'or présents au sanctuaire d'Abel se détendre . Satisfaite, elle partie se coucher et dormi d'un sommeil réparateur jusqu'à ce qu'un certain dieu vienne déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille . Elle se réveilla en douceur et passa une nouvelle journée avec son frère et ses chevaliers dans la bonne humeur .


End file.
